Jonny's Leftover Emporium
"Jonny's Leftover Emporium" is not an actual episode of the Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? series. It's more of a pilot episode that shows where Jonny first got his idea for the show. Plot It's the end of the school year at Emerson College and the students are moving out of their dorms. A lot of the students have left behind the junk they couldn't take with them. The hallways are littered with all sorts of old appliances, posters, clothes, and other various junk. what does Jonathan Paula decide to do with it? Open up a "Leftover Emporium" of course! At the beginning of the video, Jonny introduces himself and proceeds to walk down a hallway to his Leftover Emporium. Along the way he states that "People throw out the craziest shit!" such as old posters, pornographic calenders and even the suit he was wearing! Jonny then steps inside the Emporium and shows the audience the stuff that he was selling. Some of the items he was selling included DVD copies of Grey's Anatomy Season 2: in Japanese, caller ID phones, alarm clock radios, microphones, karaoke machines, assorted lamps, $3 each, printers, Ethernet cables, DVD spindles, computer keyboards, etc. Jonny finally comes to his appliance section where he shows us the now famous microwave table. With a $5 price tag you could buy your very own used microwave with a complementary bag of Orville Redenbacher's Popcorn. Jonny then shows off the rest of his inventory such as binders, Crayola markers, an aquarium, jackets, handbags, more posters, and even a brand new, never before worn, pair of jeans. The video ends with a small ad for Jonny's Leftover Emporium stating it's open from Noon-Midnight, and it's "Collecting your trash, and showcasing it for a sophisticated retail shopping experience you'll never forget". Quotes *'Jonny': showing off his inventory "These posters, people threw them out! This calender with pornography on it, people threw it out! This suit I'm wearing, it was trash a month ago." ---- *'Jonny': showing off Grey's Anatomy DVDs "Look at this, Grey's Anatomy, an entire season, season two, in Japanese! What more could you want?" ---- *'Jonny': "Crayola markers! All ten of them. Complete set. Fifty cents!" ---- *'Jonny': "Here at Jonny's Leftover Emporium you can get anything. Even the rug I'm standing on!" Trivia *The Leftover Emporium was the place where Jonny and Jory got their first microwave for the show. *In the intro for the light bulb episode, Jory says that they've "acquired six microwaves." Four of these microwaves are shown in Jonny's Leftover Emporium. There was a Chefmate, a Proctor Silex, a Sanyo, and a Panasonic. In the 2008 FAQ video, there is footage of all six of the microwaves stacked on top of one another. On the top is a toaster oven-looking microwave that never had its brand mentioned. Obviously, the sixth microwave was Unnamed, the Sharp carousel used for season 1. *According to Jonny, the Emporium "was a huge success, we sold and gave away items to over 20 students, raising almost $40 in the process". *According to the ad at the end of the video, the Leftover Emporium is located in room 825c, in "The Little Building". *Jonny stated, in the comments section of the video, that Jory was really the one who found the suit jacket in the trash a week before the video was filmed. *Interestingly, the Emporium had microwaves for sale that were brands that have never been used on the show before, such as Sanyo and Proctor Silex. *It is fitting that the Emporium sold ethernet cables, as Jon and Jory supposedly met because of an ethernet cable. As the story goes, when Jory was a freshman at Emerson, he lived on the same floor as Jon, who was a junior. Jory thinks that the two of them met about two weeks into the school year, when he wandered into Jon's room, looking for an ethernet cable. *In various times in the video, Jon cracks up, such as when he mentions "Orville Redenbacher Popcorn". Video Category:Season 1